The Cursed Ones
by SaturnNeko
Summary: FBSM Hotarucentric They meet at the onsen.She was a new student in class that everyone hated and fear. They misjudged eachother but by the will of the dead they are forced together


**Saturn**- Hey people as u can c this is a new story!  
**Neko**-(sulking) yeeeeep great new story  
**Saturn**-now now Neko be a bit HAPPIER!  
**Neko**-(still sulking)glare  
**Saturn**-ook so this is a FRUIT BASKET/SM CROSSOVER HOTARU- centric  
**Neko**-we do not own it since miss lil Saturn is pretending she's death rite now.

**Age-**

**Hotaru,Kyo,Yuki,Tohru...etc.-16**

**Haruka,Michiru,Akito(i decided hes too hot to be old) -17-18**

**Hatsuharu,Momiji-15**

**The Cursed Ones**

Chapter 1-Unfateful Meeting

Once again the Sohma family members are taking a trip to the hot springs again. Only this time with Hatsuharu, Ayame who somehow came without getting killed by Yuki, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, Ritsu without him bawling his eyes out….the whole way…Shigure who somehow manage to get Hatori worry enough to go with them and somehow getting Akito to go along since Hatori was worried about him making the whole ride…very…quiet. (Neko- wow the sentence is so long)

Along with the original 4 that went the first time to the onsen.

So just to make it simpler Hiro, Risa, and Kagura were the only ones that didn't go. When they got to the Sohma family Onsen they were greeted by Ritsu's mother "Welcome…to my humble….Inn...' a lot scarier in the manga writing…but she seemed a bit…healthier than last time they saw her.

" Welcome Akito, Yuki…"and the list goes on stopping when she reaches to Hana-chan and Uo-chan learning the names.

" You'll have to excuse me... This week we have other guests here this week" well obviously Akito wasn't happy "Then tell them to leave .This is Sohma property."

When a voice boyish but slightly high pitched cut in "Well to bad we paid and were not about to leave yet" and another gentler obviously female voice said

"Haruka! Don't be so rude"

The voice before could be heard grumbling something about "Hota….needs…and not leaving till….peace and quiet…"then the entrance opened revealing a woman with teal colored lair tied with a red bow into a half-pony tale in a sea green kimono with a darker color obi smiling kindly at then with sea green eyes and a man with short sandy blond blue eyes a navy blue kimono with a thin black stash glaring at them.

The woman introduced herself "Konichiwa I'm Kaioh Michiru this is Ten'oh Haruka." who merely just nodded still glaring at all of them. When the names sink in Yuki's eyes widened before whispering

"Kaioh and Ten'oh. The Kaiho and Ten'oh! The world most famous duet."

Staring at them where Michiru giggled and Haruka smirked. That was when Uo-chan spoke up "Haruka Ten'oh 'the distant lords of the heavens' Torhu remember this racer your mom mentioned but I thought it was a she…." Michiru giggled again and said

"Haruka is a she." Haruka's smirk just got bigger.

"She sure doesn't act or dresses like one." That comment from Kyo just whipped the smirk from Haruka's face and brought the glare directed at him only. It was disturbing and Kyo was stupid to actually say it outloud.

Then a loud crash was heard inside the two woman eyes widened before a Haruka let out a….exceptionally long and various curses in many languages leaving many impressed and Momiji wondering what some curses meant and Tohru swirlly eyes.

Shigure and Kyo even whip out a note pad out of no where and started copying whatever they remembered which was not much since they were so much and some in a language they didn't even understand.

Until Akito snapped out of his trance from the impressive vocabulary-hemade sure he rememberedsome intresting ones too-and shouted

"GO YOU FOOLS! Go find out what happened!" and they all got freaked out and ran in to find out what happened.

* * *

When they found where the sound had came from they were in a dark room filled with candles and broken glass littered on the wood floor. Yuki kneeled down and picked up a larger piece and declared

"It's a crystal figure."

When he stood up he saw a table with velvet table cloth filled with variety of crystal and glass figures sparkling an from the candle light .They all fallowed his gaze and saw the sparkle of light and stood staring at the sparkling figures of all size.

Tohru reached out and wanted to touch one, jade eyes wide with curiosity and admiration. When a soft light, cold and lonely voice spoke

"Don't touch anything." slightly menacing making the room seems even colder then before.

They all turned around to see a girl a round 16-17 years old standing at the door way head bowed down her bangs covering her eyes with shoulder length black hair with purple highlights .She wore a black kimono with violet fire dancing at the bottom which ended a little 2in trailing behind her out lined with silver.

When suddenly Haruka came running in shouting "Hotaru are you ok? Are you hurt?" eyes shone with concern.

The moment the girl heard the voice call out to her, her head snapped up revealing large violet eyes that shone in the dark room capturing everyone's attention.

She blinked before fainted into Haruka's arm soon Michiru came running in the room.

* * *

**Saturn**-So people a little short but yea  
**Neko**-you lost ur hyper ness  
**Saturn**-yea  
**Neko**-yea  
**Saturn**-oh yeah review please…….thanks  
**Saturn& Neko**-turns away to sulk in peace 


End file.
